Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{2}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{17}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 17}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{187}{12}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{7}{12}$